Let's Switch
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: The situation where the roles are reversed. Instead of them coming here as the fanned show, we are the fanned showed for them and we go there.
1. Chapter 1

You know how we fan fictionists are always creating stories about how our favorite characters somehow meet us? Yet, we never stop to think about the true reactions of said characters.

No this isn't one of _those_ fics but I think you might be surprised as to where I'm going to go with this. I'm guilty of it and if you're reading this, then I know you are more than likely guilty of it too.

Yes you might say that "No I went along a different story line and just added my original character." Well in reality that's the same thing. I'm talking about ALL fan fictions in general. It can even be canon character fictions. Either way, here is what I'm getting at.

What do you think your characters do in their spare time? Well it's hard to tell exactly what they do because their creators only give us so much information on them. But for the sake of this fic, lets say they watch TV. What would they watch? I don't really think it'd make much sense to put a paradox such as 'they watch an anime show' into the mix. So let's put this in here.

What if our lives were their TV shows? They just sit down on the couch and say "Oh _Payton's Life_ is coming on! Let's see if she…." That would be a little weird wouldn't?

Now I'm going to turn the tables, and instead of putting me into the anime saying, "OMG! I know you!" I'm going to put me in different worlds of anime….where I'm the star. Where I'm the canon character. Where I'm the one being paired. Where I'm the one being written about.

Where I meet the crazed fan.

**So this is a new idea I've come up with. Here's how it's going to work. First few chapters will be like a story starting with an anime. Then there will be another one called Let's Switch II and so on. Now all I want to know is what anime I should start with and so on. If I have to… I will look up the anime and learn more about it lol Tell me what you think. This is only under Naruto atm because i needed to get this up first lol**

**Gaara-rulezzz (Payton)**


	2. And the Winner is

**And the winner is…Naruto! Yes after a long….who am I kidding, a year the polls have finally untied themselves and I am able to write the first chapters of Let's Switch.**

**Though my next problem is to choose what of my OC's I should choose from. ^_^"**

**I shall choose soon and get it up as soon as possible. But for now I shall give you the Character info for the story. **

**Oh and I would like to explain beforehand how each chapter shall work. The character shall never be paired with one of the characters unless I hint at it a little. That basically means if I feel like it XD**

**I take suggestions on which character mine will meet.**

**Before each chapter there will be a small background/form from the anime character themselves, stating their standpoint on the 'show'. If that doesn't make sense then you will have to wait to see what I mean by that. This will, though, give a slight foreshadow on what to expect for the chapter. **

**The chapters are going to be fairly long because each meeting will only have one chapter.**

**I plan to do major characters but I do have to have inspiration for. Lol I do not do filler episodes unless I am convinced to do so otherwise. **

**Without Further adu I give you Let's Swith**

**Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**

Character info:

Name: Payton (yes myself XD)

Age:17

Looks: Long brown hair with bangs swooped to the right sometimes hiding her right eye. Petite and slender. Sexy you could say. She is rather short and usually wears darker clothing.

Personality: she has a slight bipolar disorder. Very quiet unless she feels the need to talk to someone. Doesn't show many emotions unless she feels up to it.

Other: Has heart and digestive problems. She is depressing at times but never lets the mood get down because of her. She is a vegetarian.

Hobbies: Anything artsy, tennis, reading, singing, and music


	3. Naruto

_Name: Naruto Uzimaki_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and why: Payton! She's adorable and I feel bad for her with the illnesses and jerks in her life. She's smart and fights for what she believes in._

_Least favorite Character: The jerks in her life!_

_Otaku of the show? ALL THEY WAY!_

_What would you do if you met her? : D that would be the best day of my life!_

Payton groaned grabbing her head. Her whole body hurt but then again what else was new? The girl opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She blinked her eyes trying to see the room. She reached over for the lamp…only to not find it in its usual place. She huffed, thinking her friends were just playing a joke on her. She removed the covers from over her and placed her feet on the ground.

She shivered. That was not carpet. It was wood by the feel of it and it was freezing cold. As her eyes got more used to the dark she could make out curtains behind her. Slowly she reached for them, scared of what she could find behind them. She pulled the apart and gasped. Looking around outside were a bunch of old structured buildings. None that she recognized at all. She got off of the bed and turned only to stop in her tracks at what she saw.

On the walls were posters of her with inscriptions of the words 'Payton's Life' on them. There were so many of them. Each one had her on it and some with her friends. There was one she stopped at making her fear for her life. It was one of her in a hospital bed with 'get well soon' on it. The girl had a look of violation on her face as she backed into a dresser.

Something tumbled over her and onto the ground. Payton held her breath listening closely to see if her captor would come to investigate. After a few minutes she softly bent down and picked up the fallen object. Her breath caught again. It was a small figurine of her doing one of her dance moves. She placed it back on the dresser, eyeing the millions of other figurines lined up. Of her, of her friends, of the jerks in her life, her family. What kind of sick-o was this?

"You're up," came the cheerful and raspy sounding shout of a male.

She jumped turning around to find a tall blond teenager standing in front of her. He had the strangest apparel with orange and black to add in on it. Where has he taken her?

I can't believe it! Payton…THE Payton is standing right in front of me. Granted she looks a little frightened, but still….she's here!

I give her my brightest smile and introduce myself. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki! It's nice to finally meet you Payton!" I thrust my hand out to shake hers. She only stares at it before hesitantly placing her small hand inside mine. I shook her hand, a smile still on my face.

"How…do you know my name…," she questioned.

I smiled brighter making her back up a little. "Oh my Kami! Payton just asked me a question!"

I couldn't help myself I reached forward and pulled the adorable girl into a hug. She tensed in my arms but I was determined to get my hug. Slowly I felt her give in and hug back slightly. I put her down, "Wow…you really are short," I commented, happy to be the first to be able to confirm this.

"Thanks…," she said with heavy sarcasm.

I smiled again. This was just too unbelievable. Who would have ever thought that a TV show character would come to his world?

Payton rubbed her head, getting annoyed by this kid. She sighed, knowing she might as well learn why he was making such a big fuss over her.

"So…what is all this stuff…," she asked softly. Apparently that doesn't work with him since he asked a bunch of questions instead.

"How is it working on the set? Are you really friends with your enemies in the show off the camera or do you really dislike them? Is there any guy that's going to come in later in the series as a love interest? Oh come on you have to tell me! I'm dying to know," he grabbed her hands excitedly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…,"she slowly said after a minute.

Naruto's face fell tremendously as if he had gotten news about the world ending in two minutes. He dropped her hands. "You're not serious, are you?"

"As cancer."

He chuckled. "You're Payton! From Payton's Life! A popular TV show in my world!"

Her eyes went wide. Now she was sure that she felt violated. How long has this been going on for exactly?

"Can I…see?"

He nodded excitedly and walked her to a couch where he got her comfortable with water and fruit and things. He went to a cabinet and opened the doors revealing a bunch of DVDs all with the name 'Payton's Life' on it.

He picked one that was apparently his favorite one and put it in the player turning the TV on and starting it.

'_Wake up in the morning feeling like….' _

Payton watched and listened as what she guessed was her theme song for this season, Tik Tok by Ke$ha none the less. So she guessed that meant it was recent.

"_Let's create an Art Club! I'll be the President and…."_

Payton sighed, knowing exactly what part of her life this was falling under.

Naruto was sitting beside her, watching everything intently. Soon, though, he asked questions.

"Did you pick that song for the beginning?"

"uh…no?"

"I thought so, though you are shown listening to it a lot, especially when your dancing in your house."

Payton felt her eyebrow twitch. She is never going to dance again knowing that these people were watching her every move.

After thirty minutes Payton sighed as the ending song came on, Hero by Skillet oddly enough.

"No matter how hard I try I can never find any of those songs on the Internet or in the stores! It sucks," he huffed standing up and putting the DVD away in the cabinet and turning off the TV while he was up as well.

He stood in front of her with a huge smile. "Well! Let's go see everyone else!" He grabbed her arm and she was pulled up as he walked with her to the door. "I know a bunch of people who would love to meet you!"

She pulled her arm away from him and rubbed her wrist. "Do you think that would be a good idea? I mean wouldn't it cause an uproar?"

Naruto looked like a deer caught in the head light. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…yeah…you need a disguise." He took her arm once more and dragged her back to his room, she assumed. He let go of her and she sat back on the bed as he dug through his closet.

"Here! This should work."

She looked up from the floor to find a black t-shirt and orange shorts as well as some weird looking hat that she could use to hide her hair in. She smiled softly and thanked him standing up.

She started to take off her shirt when she realized that Naruto was sitting in a chair watching intently. "Um…do you mind?" He shook his head. "Not at all!" She huffed and pointed at the door. He blinked then it must of hit him because he rushed out of the room, locking it behind him.

She changed and went to the mirror. She was surprised to find that the apparel with the hat and all didn't look half bad. She went to the door and unlocked it to find that Naruto was standing beside the door waiting for her.

He gave her a once over and smiled, blushing slightly. "You look great…," he said surprisingly calm about it.

She looked away, "Let's just go…" He took her hand and they headed out of the door. "I think the first person you should meet is Tsunade, our 'President'." He seemed giddy to just be using one of the words from her show.

She slowly nodded. "Does she watch the show as well," she asked, keeping her voice down. Naruto nodded. "She'll be excited. She looks up to your mother…which I think is weird."

"No," she smiled, "She's someone to admire…" Naruto smiled sadly. "I wish I had your mom…I never knew mine." Payton frowned at him and touched his arm in what she hoped would be comforting to him.

"Heh…you're as nice as they portray you," he stated smiling back down at her. Payton found herself smiling back, finding something about his smile drawing her to him. "Thanks…I think."

**Hey sorry! I had like half of this typed but a virus knocked it out before I could get it saved somewhere else. So a lot of this was rewritten and a bit shorten then normally intended. But here's the first real chapter!**

**Who do you think she should encounter next? **

**-Gaara-Rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	4. Kakashi and Sakura

_Name: Kakashi Hatake_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and why: I guess it would have to be Payton. She's the main heroine and quite beautiful. She's not fake at all which would be perfect for a girl of mine….too bad I'm ten years older_

_Least favorite Character: Her father_

_Otaku of the show? I've *ahem* written a few stories….._

_What would you do if you met her? …..That would make my fantasies….I mean I would be cool about it…._

I was walking along, very interested in my book. I was on my way to visit a certain knuckle-head about some training that he needed to do. What I didn't expect was to find a charming looking woman with him. I closed my book and slid it back into the kunai pouch on my leg, zipping it back up, slowly.

'_I guess…I should make my presence known….she may need a better escort….'_

With that being reason enough, I casually walked up to the duo, the girl jumping a little, not realizing I had done so. Upon closer inspection, *cough*, I could tell that she was wearing Naruto's pajamas. I couldn't stop my eyebrow from raising as I glanced between both of them, wondering if Naruto had just become a man.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

Of course Naruto didn't notice it, but the female did, her slightly olive skin turning a shade darker.

"Pervert….,"

I blinked. Her voice….it sounded just like Payton's. But that would be impossible since she was a fake character. The only way I could be sure is….

"It's rather warm out….don't you think that hat is unnecessary," I questioned smoothly, placing what I hoped was a friendly hand on her head, grasping the hat softly.

She shrugged slightly and, to my surprise, let me take off the hat, luscious brown hair fell around her shoulders. I had to catch myself, my hand at least, from not touching it.

Naruto pulled her back from my view, in a protecting way.

"Naruto….I didn't realize that you were dating…I figured Sakura was more your type," I chuckled out.

Payton blushed again. Who was this guy? He looked at her like she was sex on legs. It made her feel really self-conscious. She had never thought that she was that pretty, and she just didn't like it when guys especially tried to say she was. It was odd, she knew for a girl to feel that way, but that's her mindset.

The girl also found herself wondering if this creepy masked man watched her apparent show. Something about him made her guess that the word 'pervert' probably wasn't too far from home. The man was now staring at her yet again, like he was studying her or something. It made her shudder where she stood.

She also started to wonder why he looked so secretive. The curious part of her wondered what he was hiding behind the blue-black mask and the weird headband with the odd looking leaf on it. Maybe he only had one eye or maybe he was a pirate. Either way she didn't think she would like to spend time alone with him, friendly or otherwise.

Naruto, however, looked completely baffled as to what to do and say to the man he apparently knew personally. She vaguely remembered how Naruto had called him sensei and she at least knew that that meant this man, Kakashi, was Naruto's teacher. Payton figured that he would of loved to say that he was dating her, even if his mentor didn't know that it was someone otherwise known as famous in his world.

Payton stepped a little bit out and answered him instead, changing her voice slightly. "I just came here and he allowed me to stay with him until I could get a home of my own."

Naruto blinked at her then smiled happily, playing along. At least he wasn't totally hopeless.

"Yeah she was from a small village that some bad ninjas destroyed, really small she told me. She found a way in here and I found her curled up in front of my building," he 'explained' to Kakashi who didn't look away from the girl, who just looked down sadly as if in remembrance of the ones she had lost. It was better for him to explain about her predicament since this was his world so he would know what to say.

Kakashi seemed to assess them both for a minute before his eye closed and he said happily, "Well welcome to the Leaf Village…." He opened his eye and stared straight at her. "Payton…."

Payton cursed to herself and blinked. "Who?"

"I must say that your costume is quite close to hers. How did you do it," a glint in his eye told her that he was playing along with her. She smiled a bit thankfully.

"Though, I do think something other than a hat would do better….and better clothing…" He stepped forward, replacing the odd dog looking hat on her head, pulling her hair into it.

"Naruto…I shall take her to get something to dress in….you need to go meet Yamato for training…," The two men shared a serious look before Naruto ran off in another direction, leaving Payton alone with the fan of her show.

As soon as they were alone, the silver-haired man turned and grasped her hands. "I can't believe it! I'm finally meeting the beautiful star!"

"Um….woah…down fangirl…." Payton stated, backing up slightly from him.

He chuckled excitedly. "You must read my stories of you. I would love your personal opinions on how I capture your personality."

Payton gasped and stepped away from him immediately. This sick-o has been writing stories on her? She didn't even want to think about what they were about. Her face paled considerably and she turned, running from him. She didn't want to be stuck near him at all.

Kakashi stared after her. He then realized what had probably spooked the girl. He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe….I shouldn't have mentioned that…." He dropped his hand and was slightly surprised that she was out of sight. "She shouldn't be running with that condition of hers…maybe Lady Hokage would be able to cure her…" He casually started to walk in the direction of the Hokage's building, knowing that she would need to know of her existence here so she could help secure the girl without much of an uproar.

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and why: I don't think I really have one…._

_Least Favorite: Payton! She's so….grrrrr!_

_Otaku of the show? I think I enjoy the music the best_

_What would you do if you met her? I would….._

Payton had been running for a little while and she was thankful that the man had decided not to follow her. She gripped her chest as she felt the sharp pain of her heart speeding up too fast. She sat down against a wooden gate and caught her breath, not being able to see straight. She grabbed her head, dizziness overcoming her.

She could NOT faint here. That's the last thing that she needed to do. There was no telling who could come along her path. It could be a bigger pervert than the last. Or a rapist. The thought alone seemed to clear her head enough to ensure that she was awake.

I was walking along, brooding over the previous days happenings. A lot of it was too much to take in, though I knew I had to do it professionally. I sighed and looked up and a look of concern came upon my face as I saw a small child huddled in pain against the fence, clenching her chest.

I ran over to her and touched her shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked in her medic voice, getting mentally prepared for anything that might be wrong with her.

"I'm fine." I blinked. She was definantly not a child, a teenage girl. A rather beautiful at that. "Your color is pale and your pained in speaking. You are definantly not ok." I grabbed her wrist gently and pulled it from her chest and pushed my hand where she had been holding it, summoning up chakra to that hand. As it started to glow that odd green color, I blinked, finding maybe a dozen things wrong inside her body. Before I could question it, she cried out and scrambled from me, as if she had never seen chakra before. I blinked and followed after her slowly. The poor girl was in shock and she needed to take care of whatever had been in her heart and organs. The girl looked at me like I was the biggest threat ever and it ticked me off just a bit. Couldn't she tell that I was a medical ninja and just wanted to help? Perhaps, though, she should get Lady Tsunade to do the examination, since she was better at this than she was, under her tutelage or not.

"I'm just trying to help you, ma'am. Please, you have some kind of enternal damage and I need to take you to my mentor to find out what's wrong so we can fix it."

The girl sighed in relief and stood up. "I have a heart disease that can't be fixed because it's hereditary…and digestive problems. Sorry I can't afford any doctoring right now so…I'll be going…" she turned around and walked briskly from her.

I felt my blood boil. "Hey! Wait a minute!" I caught up with her immediately. "I'm offering to help you and you won't even spare me a second thought?"

The girl twitched slightly. I was going to comment when two ANBU appeared in front of them and suddenly she seemed like the girl's best friend, the way she hid behind her. I pitied her right there and stood straight. "What is your business?"

"Ms. Haruno, please come with us, with the girl to the Hokage. She has requested that she be brought to her immediately." With that the four poofed off into the Hokage's office, the girl clinging to me for dear life.


	5. Tsunade and Shikamaru

_Name: Tsunade_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and Why: Her mother. She's strong and independent….and knows how to have a good time._

_Least Favorite: That bitch of an ex friend, the one who wanted to harm her _

_Otaku? Every now and then I just have to look into festivals about it…._

_What would you do if you met her? Get the actress's number who plays her mother._

Payton dug her nails into the pink haired girl as the smoke cleared. She briefly wondered what the hell was going on with the special effects but realized that they were anything but. The two masked men from before didn't accompany them inside, but they were now in front of a blond woman who looked like she had probably had some boob jobs in her life time.

"So this is the mysterious girl, Kakashi?"

"Yes that is her," he said from his position leaning on the wall; book in interest at the moment.

Her eyes sparked with slight fear as she hid more behind the girl.

"Sakura, please move."

The one named Sakura seemed only too happy to do so. She easily dislodged her and walked to the woman's side.

Tsunade paused for a moment. "I have to agree that she does an amazing cosplay of her, but I seriously doubt that it's really her. Come on Kakashi," she leaned back in her chair. "That show is only actors."

Payton looked up at the authoritative woman, Tsunade as she had picked up from the conversation, and blinked a few times. Something about everyone knowing who she was made her feel disturbed and slightly annoyed. She wasn't about to say anything as of now though.

"Remove your hat."

Slowly she did so, wondering why it was so important. She stared at both women, keeping her gaze from the masked man who she could tell was staring at her intently.

Sakura's face turned to one of disgust and hatred as she huffed and looked away pointedly. Tsunade's mouth dropped.

"There's no way that that's all fake…." She stood up, an excited smile on her face. "It's her!"

Payton gasped as the woman's strong hand shook her own. "I can't believe that you have decided to visit us in Konohagakure." She pumped their hands up and down quickly, a few audible pops heard in Payton's wrist. At the sound Tsunade blinked, letting go. "Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"It's not your fault….it tends to happen a lot…"

Tsunade made a slight squeal of excitement at the sound of Payton's slightly country hinted voice. "Please…stop doing that…" Her irritation finally hinting, the woman's face fell into a small frown. What was she doing? She was the Hokage. Not some fangirl. She needed to welcome the girl professionally.

At this little pep-talk, Tsunade straightened up formally and authoritatively introduced herself. "I'm Tsunade, Hokage of Konohagakure."

Payton paused for a moment before stating, "In English please…." She saw Sakura blink at her a few times. "What?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves….She's our leader…" she explained, a slight snob in her voice, as if she should have known that.

"Sorry for being ignorant," Payton mumbled. She so far didn't like the treatment the little pink brat was giving her. She saw the surprise in her green eyes as she stared at her before turning away with an audible 'hmph'.

"You've never heard of this have you?" Kakashi questioned softly, knowing his presence alone creeped her out for some reason. They were only stories….ah…now he could see why she had her suspicions.

Slowly, she shook her head.

~.~

_Name: Shikamaru Nara_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and Why: *sigh* so troublesome….her redheaded friend….she's quiet…._

_Least Favorite: her friend with the multi-colored hair….._

_Otaku? No_

_What would you do if you met her? Nothing…._

Shikamaru walked into Lady Hokage's room as he had been requested to. It was so last moment, but he knew he couldn't complain. She was just too scary to do that and he didn't feel like dealing with the older temperamental women at the moment.

As soon as he opened the door, he caught some random girl who seemed to be trying to escape. He sighed and pushed the girl back in, but instead of trying again she just hid behind him, clinging like Ino used to do with Sasuke.

"Keep him away from me!" she cried out.

Shikamaru looked up to see the Hokage, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei in the room.

"Welcome Shikamaru." Tsunade stated irritation in her voice. He didn't even want to know what had just been going on.

"I hate to say it, Kakashi-sensei, but I even hate you for that one," the pink haired kunoichi stated, rubbing her temples in anger at the perverted man.

He began to put two and two together. "What did he do this time?" he chanced asking, curiosity getting the best of him. He had forgotten about the girl until she pointed at Kakashi and said, "He writes perverted things about me!"

The Nara boy had to blink a few times at the girl. "Yes it's her, before you ask." At this Payton huffed. "Does everyone watch this show or something?"

"Just about," Shikamaru answered for them. He knew that Kakashi was a pervert but he never knew that he would take it as far as being an otaku for one of the most famous TV shows in the world at the moment. He knew of maybe a few people who didn't watch it on a regular basis but that's because they couldn't afford a television.

"What is it that you needed?" He questioned, figuring out already that he would have to do something with the girl.

"I need you to find a suitable housing for her until further notice." The blonde haired leader sighed. "And for her sake, make sure if they watch the show that they aren't complete creepy fans."

"Understood." He turned to the girl and put a friendly hand on her shoulder, directing her out, closing the door behind them.

The walk was quiet, save for the small questions she asked him about the most random things. She wore the hat still as well as Naruto's pajamas. Soon, she would have to get more clothes, that much was obvious. He was surprised to find that she was exactly how he had seen her in the show. Probably more scared, being in an unfamiliar place, but that was to be expected.

His next problem lied in where he would take her to stay. He figured the Hyuugas but he wasn't sure how hospitable they would be, nice wise. Maybe the Inuzuka's? She liked animals right? Kiba was harmless enough.


	6. Hyugas and Kiba

_Name: Neji Hyuuga_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and Why: Don't watch too often but her Oldest brother…he protects her _

_Least Favorite: Her sister.._

_Otaku? I tend to not be but I will write with Hinata from time to time if she asks_

_What would you do if you met her? I really wouldn't know_

_~.~_

_Name: Hinata Hyuuga_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and Why: Payton…she's someone I can look up to…she's overcome her shyness_

_Least Favorite: the girls from the other school…_

_Otaku? yes_

_What would you do if you met her? I would ask for her help…_

Shikamaru walked with Payton up to the Hyuuga estate. She eyed it was they walked through the gates. The Inuzuka's hadn't been home so he would try here first. As they walked in, some of the Hyuugas were going around, either in leisure or to train, he didn't know. They would eye both of them for a moment then go back to what they were doing. She kept her gaze down.

"You must be a good actor…you're staying in character."

"I'm not an actor…I'm really Payton…I just didn't know that my life was on television…" She looked down more. She looked ready to have a good cry. He really didn't blame her. This all must be hard to take in all at once. "What's wrong," he asked with a small sigh.

"I just don't want to be a burden" she said with honest modesty.

He offered a small smile. "They may look a bit scary but they will be hospitable."

She looked up at the house as they got closer. "I'm guessing through butlers and maids." It seemed like the mere thought of being waited on made her ancy.

"At least meet them first. I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem with not lending the extra hands." He said, trying to make things less troublesome. He had always figured that her real persona would be stuck up but she was the genuine thing. Since that was the case, then she wouldn't be comfortable unless she starts to trust…a long step for her.

They entered the sliding doors and Shikamaru took off his shoes. When he noticed that she had yet to do so, he cleared his throat. She looked at him then at the line of shoes at the small step.

"It might be custom for you but…I want to keep them on…" The message was clear to him. Her shoes tied and it wouldn't be as easy to slip on as his if she decided to run.

He thought about arguing this case but only sighed. "How troublesome…very well lets go." He walked on with her by his side. She really was short…

They were walking for a long time and she started breathing a little deeper. He was reminded of her health issues. Luckily, for both of them, he opened the door that led outside and there were sitting Neji, Hinata, and Hinata's father.

At the sound of the door, they lowered their tea cups and looked back, their eyes immediately on Payton. Hinata blushed slightly and stood up, stuttering and Neji's eyes widened ever so slightly. Hiashi stood up after placing the cup back on its coaster.

"What can I do for you Nara," he questioned walking up to him, eyeing the girl all the way down to her shoes, a slight annoyance there, then back up to Shikamaru who began explaining the situation to him.

Payton stood there, looking around the beautiful garden area. It was rather refreshing and made her wish her camera was here with her. Her attention was brought back when the long haired girl slowly walked up to her.

"Um..e-excuse me…I'm…so…happy to meet you.." she smiled and shook her hand. The smile was like the one Naruto gave her…the one of a happy fan. She wished she didn't do that…

"I wish…I could say the same." Payton decided on saying before turning, not accepting the girls handshake and walked past her escort into the house intending on exiting.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head, bowing to Hiashi in apology. Hinata held a hand to her mouth, looking as though she would cry, Neji placing a hand on her shoulder, glaring at the retreating girl.

"what's her problem," He asked bitterly.

"She's woken up in a strange world where everyone seems to be a fan of a show she apparently had no idea she was in…" Hiashi explained, sticking his hands into the adjacent sleeves. "If what Hinata has told me is right…she's most likely angry at Hinata's gesture."

"Oh my…" Hinata looked down and then ran into the house after the girl, intending to apologize as Neji ran after her to stop the act. Shikamaru turned with a yawn and thanked Hiashi for his time.

"She may stay if she wishes… though I don't think she does intend to anymore."

He nodded and walked across the garden to cut the girl off at the entrance. Once she walked out, Hinata following behind her as well as Neji, Shikamaru turned and waved at them. Payton turned to the two and they stopped, seeing that she was possibly going to say something.

"look… don't apologize."

Neji stepped forward before saying. "she just respects you so much. She looks up to you as inspiration."

"Don't tell me that…as far as I'm concerned and you're concerned, I don't really exist." She turned and walked ahead. "Maybe we can talk later…after I've calmed down…" her voice lowered as she continued.

Shikamaru caught up to her in a few easy strides. "You could have been nicer you know." He didn't expect to be slapped.

_Name: Kiba Inuzuka_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and Why: Payton! She's hot! And her love of animals if awesome! _

_Least Favorite: The nerdy friend she has that is always pessimistic _

_Otaku? Ooooh yeah _

_What would you do if you met her? Show her Akamaru _

Shikamaru resorted to carrying the tired girl on his back. She hadn't been complaining or anything but she was starting to shake and he had offered. She of course refused it but his logical thinking, which he was happy that someone listened to him, got her to resign. She had closed her eyes after a few minutes.

"Hey wake up…we're here." He also saw that the dog ninja family was back as well. They weren't as extravagant as the Hyuugas so he knew she wouldn't have the same problem. Kiba was a big fan of hers but he hoped he would keep it down for now.

Shikamaru set the girl down and she stretched. Kiba ran outside, sensing Shikamaru, Akamaru running behind him, panting happily. Kiba stopped in front of Shikamaru and they exchanged greetings and mild chatter.

Then he noticed Payton.

"So wait..she's the real thing?" he said, scratching his head. Payton was staring at the big huge white dog in front of her, one of which was sitting down as if not a care in the world.

"I'm sure she can stay with us," he said with a genuine smile to both parties. Payton looked at the boy with paint on his face and actually questioned him.

"Can I pet him?"

He laughed. "Of course, he's harmless! I've always wanted to have to chance to show you all my dogs."

She went forward and the first smile any of them had seen since she had been here showed up as she started petting the dog that was twice her size. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he licked her cheek. She laughed.

"This is way better!"

The two boys laughed as they watched her and Akamaru, who had grabbed her shirt and lifted her to his back.

"HA! I'm taller now!"

Shikamaru walked away to tell the news to Tsunade. Kiba laughed and jumped on behind her. "hold on tight."

He placed his hands over hers, felt them tense and squeezed them in a friendly gesture. "Just making sure you don't fall off."

"What do you- AH!" Akamaru had taken off into the air in a giant leap and she hid in his neck, pressing back against Kiba. A small smirk appeared as he caught a scent of her hair as it blew in the wind. He hoped he was her type, of this world or not, he liked her.

After he had coaxed her into watching for a while, he had Akamaru take them back to the house. As he helped her off and to steady herself a shrill yell was heard from inside the house.

"Kiba! What are you-hello…" a woman with long spikey brown hair and face paint as well walked out and stood in front of the two of them. Payton blinked up at the woman, stepping back.

"Mom, this is Payton…yes that Payton." His mother blinked and smacked him upside his head. "Where are your manners! You should know that civilians need food before taking a ride on the dogs!"

"Ouch Sorry!"


	7. Sasuke

_Name: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite character and why: the main girl…she reminds me of me in some way_

_Least favorite character: Her father…_

_Otaku? ….maybe a few pictures…._

_What would you do if you met her? It would be like every other meeting…._

Payton had finally acquired some suitable clothing for herself. It was all she needed to be more comfortable and the Inuzuka's had graciously provided them. A black tank top that hugged her tightly and some bluish black capris. After a little more prodding she had also gotten a light half-jacket to help cover her chest. She guessed they figured her smaller than she really was since all she had been wearing was Naruto's clothing. Exiting the bathroom she placed the folded clothes where she had been told and sighed and she was finally able to pull her brown locks away from her shoulder.

"You seem a bit better now."

The girl turned around and blinked. She was certain that she had heard someone, a man, talking to her. Maybe she too was starting to develop strange powers, or whatever they call them there. She looked around before she was spoken to again.

"Down, child."

Her gaze drifted to the source and her eyes widened as she realized that the voice had come from the large grey-black wolf in front of her. The wolf had a scratch on its eye and was staring up at her almost coldly, like he had seen things that most haven't. The brunette took a few steps back before falling on her butt. The mongrel sighed and shook his head before approaching her more closely, staring right into her eyes.

"Listen…here you can't always go shell-shocked every time yo-"

"You're so beautiful!" The woman slowly traced the scar on his eye before stroking his wind-worn fur with carefulness and trust.

"I'm not an average house pet so I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me as such."

She recoiled her hand as if he had snapped at her and looked almost hurt. She slowly stood up and turned away, walking from the cur. Upon hearing his paws behind her she started running. She hadn't expected to be jumped on by him though as she crashed to the ground painfully.

"Don't be so foolish," he barked into her ear "I was only trying to help….are you alright?" He backed off of the tiny human as she coughed, holding her chest and side at the same time.

"D-don't touch me…" she yelped before taking off again. All he could do was sit and watch. He couldn't say he hadn't tried. He trotted back into the house to alert his master.

Trees and more trees broke into her view. Where had she gone? Of course she had gotten lost. From the little of the town she had seen, it had been big. She stopped and slid against a tree, panting harshly. Her health couldn't take this at all. The last thing she needed was for someone to come and 'save' her. If it hadn't of been for the crashing to the ground, she would of stayed. Though…she didn't want to stay where she felt like nothing but a bother.

Payton's eyes closed as she focused on calming her hurting body, trying to make a big deal out of every little sound the quaked upon her ears.

**-crack -**

Expect for the fact the she had heard that from above her. She slowly looked up and was met by glowing red eyes. She opened her mouth to yell but the threat of a sudden knife to her throat made her stop. The man was staring coldly and seemingly bored at her. His features made her believe he was either her age or possibly younger. His black-blue locks danced around his face as the wind blew and was ended with spikes in the back, no hint of gel or spray of any kind to keep them up. His shirt was lain open and tied at the waist by a strange light purple rope tied in a lazy knot in the front. He was wearing bottoms similar to hers and she gulped slightly upon seeing a sheathed sword on his waist.

"You ventured far from your protectors…a big mistake…Payton." He said to her easily but almost as if he would rather be doing something else then threatening her.

"….I wasn't wanted there…" was her only response to the boy in front of her as he slowly pulled the kunai back.

"tsk." He grunted as he pulled her up by her arm. She had no time to react as he hit the back of her neck.

Everything went black.

"i….thi….er?"

Voices…she heard a hissy voice.

"of…ourse."

A deep almost sarcastic response from right above her.

She felt herself being laid across a bed and being covered. She felt he licking heat of different candles she assumed must be in the room.

"You're awake. Don't pretend that you're not."

At the warning tone, brown eyes met the dark ceiling and she slowly sat up, staring around the room. "Where…did you take me…."

"To Orochimaru's village."

She blinked slowly. He had actually told her. There wasn't a point in avoiding questions when she didn't even hail from the same world as him.

"We think we know how you came to be here." He stood up and walked over to her, handing her something that looked like a giant tampon. "Open it and read" he said, assisting her with unraveling the scroll. "You were the depiction of the most wished upon fantasy character in this world. Somehow, an individual or individuals found a jutsu to make you come here. But you ended up in the wrong place so it back fired."

Payton glanced up at him. "You seem like the bad guy…why are you helping?"

"We aren't helping…" Sasuke paused for a long time. "we are holding hostage."

"You're telling me this why?"

"Hn."

"…that's helpful."

**So so so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait! i got so depressed and so busy that time kind of flew by!**

**but now! i have four new ideas that i am sure i'm going to go with!**

**~Gaara-rulezzz (ie payton)**


	8. Orochimaru and Sai

_Name: Orochimaru_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and why: I don't watch enough of it to know_

_Least favorite Character: ….._

_Otaku of the show? no_

_What would you do if you met her? If a being from a television show ended up being real…test are ensured…_

_Seeing that their guest was awake and rather frightened, the snake sannin didn't waste any time in getting her put away in a guarded room. The brunette looked around for a few moments, finding a comfy looking bed, her own bathroom and even a book shelf and tv. Why were they accommodating her in this way after kidnapping her?_

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Payton sat on the bed and stared at the floor as her hands fidgeted in her lap. How long would she be in this odd world for? This world was nothing like this and she could only force herself to give enough trust to someone she didn't know because how else would she survive? Gathering from conversations these people called themselves shinobi or ninjas. They wore weapons and she had gathered that the metal bands with insignias on them were how they told their different…clans or villages off. She didn't know which and decided that it would be better not to know.

Why shouldn't she do a little research though? Her mind began cranking with this thought, the thought of learning about something new and sort of interesting, no matter how scared of it she may be. Looking at the book case, she made her way over to it and picked up one of the books. None of them had anything written on the outside so she would have to look at all of them. Why shouldn't she know more about them since her life was like this book to them? Plus it would pass the time and keep her mind busy.

Sitting on the bed after gathering an armload of books and at least getting comfortable, she picked one up and slowly opened it, as if it were a trap. She stared down dumbfounded as she tried to somehow clear the word jumbles she saw and hopefully turn into English. When they didn't she dropped that book and frantically looked through the others. This was all a different language! Then how did she understand them?! In a rush of rage she pushed the books off the bed and fell forward onto the covers, holding her head. She let herself cry for a few moments, silently, before she looked down at the pile of books.

There was no use really. If she couldn't read then she would have to wait and see what else she would learn about this world and how she can get back to hers. But did she really want to go back, knowing that they were watching all the time? Just how much have they seen and would they see this now? She placed the books back on their shelves, not wanting to be rude and possibly upset her captors, before she sat in front of the tv and turned it on, immediately turning the volume low. She had to know where they were in her life and if a paradox was happening.

A small smirk came to her lips when she realized that one was already in place. She was about to be watching her own life, if she understood what the commercials said. She couldn't read the words but oddly understood everything they were saying…maybe she was just lucky in this case. Soon the episode came on after it was saying that the new episodes of her life were coming up. Theme music played and no sooner had it started that she knew where they were. Not very far from where she really was in her life, like it really was taking time for producers and editors to get everything together. She gulped as she watched Nathan and her driving home from his church and proceed to ask her out, but that came forward to her finding out about her cat Pursey having cancer and then it began a little before Thanksgiving and her heart clenched. This was her and Nathan's break up!

She looked away not wanting to live through that again. She changed the channels for a few minutes before seeing that nothing would be helpful to her. Turning the box off she stood and turned, running into the same creepy man as before.

His eyes were like a snakes and she could only stare up into them as she apologized and backed away. She hoped this man wasn't her fan, or she would really have something to fear.

"Judging from your reaction, you really didn't know anything about this show or our world…," He commented as he held his wrist behind his back, looking at the screen as if the show were still playing.

Shaking her head slowly she spoke up, "I just want to get back, even if you sickos are watching nearly my every move without my knowing…"

A soft chuckle erupted from his throat and he stepped closer. "Don't worry child…we will work on sending you back…if there is anything left that is…"

Brown eyes widened but she was knocked to the floor before she could even say anything against what the evil man dictated.

_Name: Sai_

_Show: Payton's Life_

_Favorite Character and why: Payton, the main character. She is an artist and rather socially inept as I am_

_Least favorite Character: her boyfriend_

_Otaku of the show? I have drawn her a few times in boredom_

_What would you do if you met her? I would surely like to create a bond with her as an artist. _

_Sai stood alongside his squad mates, keeping a straight face after being filled in on the situation. The room was tense and even Sakura was at full cooperation. Despite popular belief, being a ninja meant more to any of them than being fans of a show. _

_"Sasuke was seen escaping the west gate of Konoha an hour ago with the girl in hand," Tsunade informed them, looking perplexed as she mentioned the former member of Team 7. The team was called simply because not everyone knew of her being there and saying too much to too many people may put the world in an uproar to find the girl before they could get her back. She was safest here or even in Suna, but not with the Sound shinobi…not with Orochimaru. _

_Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing their friend's name. Naruto immediately forgot about the teen idol and his eyes held determination, which Sakura knew he was thinking of the promise he made to her. _

_"This means we are going to be seeing Sasuke! We can maybe get him back to the-"_

_"No Naruto!" _

_He took a step back as he gulped hearing the urgency and anger in the hokage's tone. She had his full attention now. _

_"Your only priority is to rescue the girl. If you run into Sasuke and he fights your only orders are to get past him to retrieve her…NOT him," Tsunade spoke, her voice booming on the walls of the office. This was a touchy subject for the lot, she knew this. However, gathering Payton back into their protection was the best thing to do. Perhaps next time she would put her in a closer guard than letting a bunch of chuunins take care of her at random. _

_"Here's what you're going to do…"_

_.~._

_Pain filled her body as another needle went into her leg. She scream, feeling it pierce into her bone and begin to draw the marrow. A cool, damp cloth patted at her face so gently it sickened her. Quickly, she was turned onto her side and allowed to throw up into a bucket. _

_"Shh…this is only the first test…you need to stay awake through it. Kabuto be a little more gentle next time," Orochimaru said to his aid, the tone of his voice sickenly sweet. _

_Pain clouded her every thought until the needle was pulled out and her leg patched up. Not much was taken but the silver-hair boy turned and left the room. Closing her eyes and panted as the snake man patted the sweat from her face. Lifting her head up he gave her a cooling drink of water. Welcoming it, the girl finally opened her eyes and pulled at the restraints again without thinking._

_"W-why," she questioned weakly. _

_"My dear," he replied, stroking her cheek slowly, "You are from another world…maybe something in your DNA will let us know why."_

_"…You….you're lying," she called out softly, letting the tears drop onto his hand. She wasn't one of them, she couldn't take this all. _

_"Orochimaru," came a stern voice from behind them, one she vaguely recognized as the boy who had taken her. _

_"Yes Sasuke, what is it?" the man let her go and turned to face the Uchiha sibling with a smile on his face. _

_"I don't think running these kinds of tests will help her go back but rather it would kill her. Wouldn't that create a rift in time to kill her here?"_

_The room got quiet and she turned her head to look at him, surprised someone was sticking up for her in this mad house. Orochimaru thought for a moment, not like he hadn't considered this before. Suddenly he chuckled again, another sickening sound to anyone around._

_"Very well Sasuke, you may take her back to the room…her tests will be spaced out." He walked from the room with a smirk on his face and she relaxed the best she could trying to ignore the pain in her leg. _

_The boy with spiked hair, Sasuke, walked over to her and undid the straps holding her down. It wasn't sympathy he felt for her, merely logic. The Leaf ninja would come and no doubt the Akatsuki once they caught wind of Orochimaru having something of value…maybe Itachi would be the one to come after it. No…she was only bait for his purpose. From what he remembered, Itachi had been following the show whenever he could in between missions and the police force. Surely that wouldn't have changed…unless he really had no time with his new sickening life. _

_He gripped her arm and had her stand, which she was even surprised that she could do so after that, but not without a limp. He walked her far down the hall and soon had her on his back as he ran the rest of the way out. He wondered who would catch up to them first. _

_After a few miles he stopped by a stream and set her legs in the water seeing that they were swelling. He sat beside her, looking into the water at the fish. He would catch a few, remembering her dietary needs at least. _

_"…Why did you forgive your father," he asked out of nowhere. _

_Payton was startled and looked at him with wide eyes before she remembered…she was a character in their TV. Of course they knew of the abuse her father did to her and her family. Sighing softly she looked at the water too. _

_"…because there isn't anything I can do…life moves on and I need to do the same. He will always be my dad, even after all of this. Revenge…is just stupid."_

_"you're an idiot then." Blinking she looked at him. "How do you figure champ?"_

_He still wasn't looking at her, though she could see him glaring in memory of something. "My brother killed my entire clan and left me here alone. I must go after him to defend the Uchiha name and once he's dead I will create a new clan, a better one where people like him will be outcasted before they can do any harm."_

_"Sorry but you're the idiot."_

_This time he glared at her, clenching his teeth slightly. How dare she! He just told her what his brother did and she still didn't believe it was correct to avenge his family?!_

_"You're going to spend your life hurt, I'm not denying that. But…whether you avenge your clan or not, you will look back and realize how much precious time you wasted on it rather than really living your life."_

_She found herself in the shallow water with a knife to her throat. She gripped his wrist whimpering since he purposely put pressure on her leg. "You. Know. __Nothing__." He stood up and left her there alone, needing to cool down. Also, he knew if his presence was gone, the more likely another ninja would show up. It was only a matter of time. _


End file.
